The Beginning in the End:  Alternate Ending
by ElizaPurdue
Summary: When Brennan sees Avalon the night before her trip to Maluku, she begins to realize her feelings for Booth.  Will she confront him before the events of season 6 unfold?  Def a B&B Romance.  Please R&R.


**As much as I love the idea of Bones and Booth having a baby together, I still believe that Bones and Booth should have gotten together at the end of season 5. Here is an idea of how I think they should have gotten together. This story was inspired by the one of the last scenes from the movie, "Love Actually." Readers who have seen the movie will understand when they read the story. There are also references to what happens in season 6 and there is a reference to the pilot episode at the end of the story. Please R&R.**

Temperance Brennan just finished packing for her trip to the Maluku Islands when she decided to relax on her couch. As she was drinking her beer on her couch, Temperance Brennan thought about her recent decision to go to the Maluku. Her mind was made up that she was going to go to the Maluku Islands along with her intern, Daisy Wick to study ancient human remains that could lead to a crucial link in the evolutionary chain. It was exciting but at the same time, she felt something was not right with her decision and was trying to figure out why. She felt better after talking about it with Booth and yet, she felt like her mind was telling her to go to Maluku but her heart was telling her to stay in D.C. and convince Booth to stay with her. 'But why would Booth stay with me? It's not like he is committed to me romantically.' Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone went off.

"Brennan."

"Hi Doctor Brennan, its Avalon"

"Angela's psychic?"

"Yes. I will just get straight to point. I saw Angela yesterday and she told me that you are leaving town."

"Yes I'm going to go to the Maluku Islands. I won't be back for a year. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I would like to see you Temperance right away. I was reading my cards and I discovered that your decision will severely impact your future and I can't understand what the cards mean unless you are with me."

"I don't believe in fortune telling Avalon."

"I understand that but your decision will also dramatically impact the future of your partner"

"Booth?" 'I may not believe in what Avalon does but if she knows something about Booth's future I want to hear what she has to say.' Brennan thought.

"I will be at your apartment in fifteen minutes."

"Ok Doctor Brennan, I will be waiting for you." Brennan quickly grabbed her things and left her apartment.

~At Avalon's apartment~

"Thank you Doctor Brennan for coming! Please have a seat there."

Doctor Brennan sat down at the table across from Avalon. 'I can't believe I am doing this,' Brennan thought.

"Let's just get right down to business. I am here so you can do your fortune ritual now." Brennan said sarcastically.

Avalon ignored Brennan's sarcasm and had Temperance separate the cards. Then one by one, Avalon started to pull out each of the cards and laid them back down face up so Brennan could see.

"You will be abandoned by the person that you love most when you return from your trip. This person that you love most will fall in love with another. You will realize your mistake and you're heart will be broken and you will experience months of pain, sorrow, grief, and regret."

"Your prediction makes no sense Avalon. I am not in love with anybody. I don't believe in love. It's just a chemical reaction in the brain cells that…"

"Yes you are Doctor Brennan and you know it. This person has shown you over the years that it is possible to love and be loved in return."

"Who is this person?"

"That is a stupid question Doctor Brennan because you already know the answer to that question. You need to understand that no matter what, you and Booth will always manage to find your way back to each other. You and Booth are destined lovers.

"Booth and I LOVERS?" Brennan yelled out exasperated.

"Let me finish Doctor Brennan. You need to decide if you are willing to experience months of pain and remorse because that's what will happen to you if you decide to go to the Maluku Islands. You need to confront Booth and tell him what your exact feelings are for him."

"I don't even know what my feelings for him are and I'm leaving tomorrow and so is Booth. It would be illogically to act upon feelings that I'm not sure about."

"You will realize the exact nature of your feelings tomorrow Doctor Brennan. I know what you are thinking and the answer to your question is that it is not too late."

"It is impossible for you to know what I am thinking." Brennan said angrily while standing up and gathering her things. "I'm going to leave now. I have to get up early for my flight tomorrow. I wish you all the best Avalon."

~The day of Brennan's flight~

Temperance Brennan, with her suitcase in hand, said her goodbyes to all of her co-workers, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela. She was going to miss them so much. 'Why do I feel like I'm making a huge mistake? I thought that going to the Maluku Islands would help me escape from feelings of pain and sorrow. But if Avalon's prediction is right, I will experience the feelings no matter where I go.'

"Doctor Brennan we really have to go," said her intern, Daisy Wicks.

"Yes" Doctor Brennan cleared her throat and began to gather her bags. 'I guess Booth has already abandoned me. He didn't even come and say goodbye to me, not that he is obligated too or anything.' Just as she thought about this, she looked up and saw Booth in his army uniform walking towards her. Immediately her heart began to speed up. 'Why I am nervous? It's just Booth.' Brennan thought as she made her way towards him. Their conversation was mostly a blur to her until Booth reached out and grabbed her left hand with his right hand. Then her heart stopped. 'How can one simple touch make me feel this way?'

"One year from today we meet, right by the…"

"Coffee cart," Brennan finished his sentence. She gave him a small smile before adding, "I know."

Booth then reluctantly released her hand and then they began to walk away from each other. Then at the same time, they both turned around and looked at each other. They both had looks of regret and sadness. Almost instantly, Brennan finally realized her feelings: She was in love with Seeley Booth.

~At the security area 20 minutes later~

'Now is the time to make a decision Brennan. Am I going to be rational and get on this flight with Daisy or am I going to do the craziest thing I have ever done and flee the airport and confront Booth about what I am feeling.' As Brennan was contemplating her decision, she remembered something that Booth told her a long time ago: _Sometimes Bones you need to put your brain in neutral and put your heart in overdrive_. Brennan's mind was made up.

"Doctor Brennan we have to go now or we are going to miss our flight."

Brennan looked over at her assistant and handed Daisy her carry-on bag and smiled. "You know what Miss Wicks, I have decided to put my brain in neutral and put my heart in overdrive."

"I don't understand what you mean Doctor Brennan."

"It means that I won't be joining you on the flight to Maluku. There is something I have to take care of and it can't wait." Then Temperance Brennan cut out of the security line and began to run like her life depended on it.

Daisy Wick could only stare after her in shock. 'I wondered got over her,' Daisy Wick thought. 'That's definitely not the Temperance Brennan I know.'

Meanwhile, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela were about to get into the airport cab when they turned around and saw Temperance running as fast as she could towards them.

"Doctor Brennan I thought…" Cam began.

Without a word to her friends, Brennan jumped into their cab and told the drive loud enough so her friends could hear. "Please take me to the army base on Sunset Blvd." Then with a quick wink to her friends she closed the cab door and the driver drove off.

"Oh. My. God." Cam said in a quiet voice.

"Dude" Hodgins managed to say.

" YES! FINALLY! SHE IS DOING SOMETHING SO UN-BRENNAN LIKE AND I LOVE IT!" Angela squealed.

~At the Army Base~

Brennan told the driver to park a block away from the base. After paying the driver, she ran the block and ran straight inside the entrance of the base. Before she knew it, security officials were trying to stop her. 'Oh shit. I didn't even take the time to consider the consequences of trespassing government property without permission. Oh well I just need to find Booth.' Brennan then began to run even faster, dodging and outrunning all of the security officers. She ran until she saw Booth training a group of young snipers.

"Booth," she managed to breathe as she ran towards him. Sensing her presence, Booth looked up and almost smiled until he looked behind her and saw a dozen of security officials chasing her.

"Bones. What the hell are you doing here?" Booth yelled out to her. "You are supposed to be on your flight to Makuku or wherever the place is called."

Bones now stood about a foot away from him, out of breath. Once she regained her composure, she said, "It's Maluku Booth. But anyway, I couldn't leave, not until I say this to you first.

Booth, slightly annoyed, folded his arms across his chest. "Okay so what do you have to say to me Bones?"

"I made a mistake."

"What do you mean Bones?"

"I mean that day outside Hoover, I should have accepted your offer. I'm admitting this to you because I don't want to have any regrets. I guess what I am really trying to get at is that…I love you Booth."

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You love me?" He finally managed.

"Yes although it took me forever to realize it. Angela told me I loved you when you got taken by the Gravedigger and Avalon told me yesterday that I loved you. It wasn't until today when the truth finally dawned on me."

Booth put his arms at his side, not knowing what to do with them. "Bones I…"

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I know when I rejected you that you said that you were going to move on…" Before Bones could finish her sentence, Booth grabbed her jacket and pulled her towards him. "Bones" he whispered in her ear. "You are the standard for me. I haven't been able to get over you yet."

"So are you saying that I didn't miss my chance?" Bones looked up at Booth with loving and hopeful eyes.

"That's what I'm telling you Bones." Then Booth kissed her. And it wasn't urgent or passionate. It was almost like a kiss at the end of fairy tale. The kiss was filled with promise and a hopeful future. After a few steamboats, Booth pulled away a said quietly. "Oh and by the way, I love you too." Their moment was interrupted when the security officers finally caught up with Brennan.

"Miss I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to place you under arrest for trespassing government grounds."

Brennan pulled away from Booth and allowed the officer to handcuff her. Booth tried to stop the officer. "Look sir. Obviously she was looking for me so she didn't mean any harm when she came onto the base."

"I know Sergeant but only a federal agent can vouch for her. Otherwise, she will have to stay in jail for a few weeks."

Brennan gave Booth a smirk. "Well Booth, looks like you will have to find a way to be discharged so you can get your job back at the F.B.I. so you can get me out of jail."

Booth put his arms on his hips, annoyed again. "Did you have this all planned out Bones? Because now you are putting me in an impossible position."

"No I didn't plan this out Booth, it worked out that way." Brennan smiled and added, "But on the bright side, you won't have to pull a fake rescue to get me to be your partner again Booth." After understanding Bones' reference, Booth smiled at her and simply said, "I will see you soon Bones."

Then Brennan allowed the officer to take her away but she wasn't worried. Booth would rescue her, metaphorically of course and then together, they could start the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**I'm sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling errors. I wrote this in two hours because the whole story came to me rather quickly. Please R&R. **


End file.
